What Does A Girl Have To Do?
by ZaZaBrazukinha
Summary: Ino and Sakura compete for Sasuke's love, hoping to be asked out... too bad they're doing it all wrong :P
1. The Challenge

**Okay… hi… this is my first FanFic. It's about Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything else this cool…

**Title: **What Does A Girl Have To Do?

Chapter 1: **The Challenge**

Sitting on a bench in the park, Sakura gazed longingly and lovingly at Sasuke. He was seated of the emerald grass beneath a shade-providing tree. She watched as he talked to Naruto and could not help but feel jealous that the boy had the privilege of speaking to her angel.

Suddenly, something hard forcefully thudded against the back of the pink-haired girl's head.

"OW!"

"Will you quit staring? You look like a stalker."

Sakura whipped her head around but she already recognized the voice and replied, "Shut up, Ino-pig. That's no reason to throw a rock at me! And don't act so innocent. I've seen you gazing at Sasuke, too."

She opened her mouth but amazingly could not find something to say for several seconds.

"Th-that's not important…" Ino said flustered, then she regained her usual attitude and glanced around suspiciously. "I have a proposal for you."

"Oh yeah? And just what might that be?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes at the blonde in front of her.

"I say we challenge each other to win a prize…" Ino said slowly.

"Can you just freakin' get to the point?! What kind of challenge?! What's the prize?!" Sakura inquired as her voice began to rise. Although, in the back of her mind, she somewhat feared what Ino would answer.

"It's a challenge that will put an end to our stalking days and give us some action! I say we fight for Sasuke's attention instead of watching from afar! The first one he asks out (which will be me, of course) wins!" Ino exclaimed, but only loud enough for Sakura's ears.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Well, if you don't move, he'll never notice you. It's not like he'll just randomly walk up to you and ask you out!" Ino said matter-of-factly.

'Actually, that's exactly what I was hoping for…. **Man** am I pathetic…' Sakura thought.

"Okay, I'll do it. But only because if I don't, Sasuke's bound to – somehow… in someway otherwise thought humanly impossible – like you. That would be absolutely horrific…" Sakura stated, grinning but pretending to shudder at the thought.

"Ugh... whatever," Ino replied. "So, is it a deal, or what?"

"Yeah, sure…. It's a deal."

The girls shook hands and each began to plot their seduction of clueless, unsuspecting (and mouth-wateringly sexy) Sasuke.

**I hope you liked it! Please be honest with your reviews and let me know what you think. Oh, and don't forget to check out FanFics by my friend, AngelofLove3592! She helped me with this story. Sorry if it's super short, but it's just chapter 1…. I'll try to get Chap. 2 up soon, most likely today… : )**


	2. Plan A

**Hello, again! While I'm waiting for reviews, I might as well post Chapter 2…. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Naruto.… GOSH! I told you that in Chapter1!

**Title: **What Does A Girl Have To Do?

Chapter 2: **Plan A**

After sealing the deal, Sakura rushed home to change into something less conspicuous and noticeable.

"I know!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'll wear all camouflage!"

(Of course, no one would ever be able to notice her walking the streets in brown and green from head to toe -- especially in a village full of bright colors.)

Once inside her bedroom, Sakura took some time to look around to gather her thoughts. She stared at the creamy white walls, out the wide, curtain-free window, and at her large bed that was covered in silk sheets. As she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror across the room, Sakura suddenly remembered why she had come home.

"Oh, right…. Where is the army outfit?" she questioned aloud as she began to rummage through her drawers and dresser in search of camouflage. "Aha!"

She slid out of her current outfit and put on the new one, leaving the other clothes on the hardwood floor. Then she examined herself in the mirror once more.

Her sneakers were brown and complemented her pants. The cargo pants had camouflage print and were mostly loose but tightened at her butt. The long-sleeve shirt matched the bottom exactly and was also tight, showing off her hourglass curves. Her pink hair was taken care of by a hat the color of her shoes. However, the only things Sakura could not conceal were her emerald eyes that gleamed brightly. She hoped no one would notice them from beneath the cap as she hunted for Sasuke.

Thankfully, she was able to make it back to the park unnoticed. She spotted her target and began to watch from behind some trees. Sakura was thinking of what her next move would be and keeping an eye out for Ino, she hadn't appeared yet. Sasuke was still seated on the grass talking to Naruto, however now Shikamaru and Kiba were there, as well.

"If I watch him long enough, I'll learn what he likes and we'll have stuff in common. Then Sasuke will realize I'm perfect for him and ask me out!" Sakura whispered encouragingly and reassuringly to herself.

Suddenly, there was a movement in the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. There was a swish of blond hair and Ino stepped out of hiding to approach Sasuke.

'Oh, no you don't!' Sakura thought somewhat angrily. 'That's **my** man!'

She needn't have worried, though for at that moment, Sasuke rose from the ground and lead his three friends out of the park.

"Whew, that was a close one," Sakura said in Ino's direction, but the blonde had already silently slipped back into the trees and vanished.

"Okaaayyy… that was weird…. Oh! I've got to find Sasuke again!" she cried, running through the trees after her love.

As the day proceeded, Sakura continued to follow her darling's every step. Ino, on the other hand, somehow always seemed to be at each of Sasuke's numerous destinations although Sakura never caught her following them. Despite all of the girls' efforts, however, their prey never acknowledged them. Not even when Ino brushed against him at the bar.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru noticed, though.

"Hey, have you noticed Sakura and Ino?" Kiba asked his friends.

"How could we not?" Shika answered.

"Yeah, I mean they're practically stalking us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I wonder why…" Kiba pondered aloud.

"They think I'm sexy," Naruto said, winking and biting his lip in the girls' direction.

"Sure, keep dreaming," Kiba retorted.

"Hey, you never know… look at me… I'm gorgeous!" Naruto insisted.

"I bet it's Sasuke they're staring at," Shikamaru said loudly before the idiotic conversation between Kiba and Naruto could continue any further.

"Why would you say that?" the blond questioned.

"Well, Ino came right by him and Sakura hasn't even blinked, she's staring so much," Shika answered knowingly.

"Sasuke, you are one lucky man," Naruto announced in awe.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked a bit dazedly.

"Never mind…."

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

Meanwhile, two more people were listening and watching the proceedings, as well.

"Ugh, look at those two," Temari said in mock disgust, pointing at Ino and Sakura.

"Yeah, they better close their mouths, otherwise we'll be swimming in drool," Tenten agreed, giggling.

"And it's all because of Sasuke who is so blind he doesn't notice he has **two** stalkers," Temari stated, rolling her eyes.

"You know… we should mess with the girls' plans," Tenten proposed.

"Ooh! And I know just how we can do it!" Temari replied, grinning mischievously.

**Dun-Dun-****Dun****! Ooh! A cliffhanger! I hope you liked it. It was a bit longer this time and the plot is thickening. Please review. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up soon… (note the words "I'll ****try****"). Once again,** **don't forget to check out FanFics by my friend, AngelofLove3592 who helped with my story.**


End file.
